xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Summers
'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Dorian is an Omega-level mutant. Dorian Salvatore is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Dorian Salvatore, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He can also resurrect himself after death. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Dorian had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes him the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; he and the Phoenix itself have stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Dorian's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Dorian is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Dorian can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Dorian dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. Molecular Transference: Dorian can disperse his own molecules or those of an object’s and move them somewhere else. It is a form of teleportation. Haemokinesis: The ability to manipulate blood. Dorian can generate more blood from the heart, draw and control it in a psychokinetic fashion. He is also able to control the blood of others, and create a healing similar to cauterization. He has stated that he can even stop or start the flow of blood. Dorian is well-versed in this ability, as he has can even turn water into blood, which actually helps him and other vampires, most notably his father. *''Haemopyrokinesis:'' Like Adam-X, Dorian can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood, which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. When employing his power, his eyes glow with reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation, to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. *''Healing:'' Dorian has the ability to heal others with his powers. *''Puppet Mastery:'' The ability to control the blood of another person, controlling their entire body. *''Weapon Creation:'' The power to create different weapons out of blood. Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: As he is the son of Damon Salvatore, Dorian is a vampire. He isn’t, unlike many other vampires in the Summers family, a Perfect Vampire, meaning that he has all of the weaknesses a vampire has. Due to the fact that Dorian’s vampiric abilities are combined with his natural physical abilities, and the fact that he was born a vampire, it makes him more powerful than other normal vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Dorian possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Dorian is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Dorian's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Dorian's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Dorian's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Dorian is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dorian can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Dorian, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Dorian has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Dorian can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Dorian has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Abilities as a Ninja Dorian's most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Dorian was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Dorian's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Dorian is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He has been taught Chidori by his mother and uncle. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Dorian discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Dorian's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Dorian had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Dorian had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Dorian possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Dorian awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It has six edges. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Dorian harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Dorian´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist and Tactician: Master Martial Artist: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Dorian is fluent in many languages including English, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: Voice ability: Strength Level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. 'Appearance' Dorian3.JPG Dorian.jpg Dorian2.jpg Dorian4.JPG Dorian5.JPG Dorian6.JPG Dorian8.JPG Dorian9.JPG Dorian bears a strong resemblance to both Damon and Crystal. He has piercing light blue eyes with a fair skin. Whenever he smells blood, his eyes turn red due to the fact that blood is rushing into his eyes, making him almost look evil to other people. Dorian has inherited his father's tremendous cheek bones and a seductive bad boy smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. Dorian has two known tattoos; the Crest of Darkness below his neck and the Pisces sign on his left wrist. *'Hair:' Dorian has short dark brown hair, in a spiky fashion. He is also clean shaven the majority of the time. *'Wardrobe:' Dorian is usually seen with simple cothing. He can be seen wearing short-sleeved shirts, with long-sleeved shirts underneath. Dorian also loves to wear leather jacket, something he shares with his father. His clothes are in all kind of different colour tones, almost showing his duality as a vampire and as a witch/mutant. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Lapis Lazuli: Dorian created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, almost identical to his father’s, which enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. It has the letter “D” on it, standing for “Dorian”. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: 'Transportations' Teleportation: Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Salvatore family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Haemokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2012 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Teleporters